In which Gamzee and Dave beat the shit out of each other
by Forgetful01
Summary: hussie destroyed all my chances of a canon ship with these two but god damn if he'll take away my headcanon that they're gonna kick each others ass trigger warnings for implied blackrom, violence, blood and gore and shit


A single slip up and the club came crashing down over your head, knocking you to your knees. "Dave!" A voice called somewhere to your left and your knees sunk into the dirt as you raised your head.

"You guys go on ahead." You said to Karkat, who wasn't even looking at his ex moirail anymore. "I got this clown."

"You all up and being cocky is going to bring your ass down, Strider." Gamzee mused, really looking like he was enjoying himself. A smile, not even a smirk, but a smile of pure enjoyment was on his lips as he swung his clubs this way and that, looking for an opening. Luckily you were good with close range opponents, especially ones larger than yourself. But Gamzee was fast, faster than you were, and when the blows rained down, they came down hard.

"What's the matter bro?" The troll was taunting now. "You fuckin' fight like you're dying."

He was right too. You could feel a broken rib stabbing into your side, making every breath labored. But you took a deep breath anyway, directing your voice to Karkat but kept your eyes on Gamzee. "Get going."

"Dave, I understand you're trying to be the knight in shining armor-" Karkat began, and you cut him off. "I said get the hell out of here."

This time the Cancer didn't answer, just looked from you to Gamzee before nodding, moving the group along. Gamzee growled low in his throat as they shuffled past, leaving himself open. You pushed yourself up onto your feet, swinging the sword at his stomach. He vanished and suddenly you felt a club crash down on the back of your neck, knocking you to your knees again.

"This is all kinds of fuckin' depressing, brother." Gamzee said as he kicked at your sore rib, making you yelp as you fell onto your side from the force of it. "Bitch is all talk and no fight."

"Fuck you." You spit out, tasting blood in your mouth as you grip at your side. He laughed at that, grabbing you by your hair and started to drag you, running fast and stars shone in your eyes when he slammed you up against a rock wall. You could feel your shirt tear and a few droplets of warm liquid slipped along your back and without even thinking, you swung your fist at him.

Somehow that took him off guard and knocked him back a few steps, holding his jaw and looked at you like he couldn't believe you actually did that. Then his ears flattened and you forced yourself to not take a step back, preferring a distance. He vanished again and appeared to your right, kicking you forward before flash stepping again, punching at the side of your head hard enough to knock you off balance.

You hit the dirt and before you even know it he's on top of you, clawing and punching at whatever he can get to. For a moment you're scared you're going to die here, but it's not like it's permanent. But this psycho's still got to you, and you are scared. You're scared that somewhere nearby, Terezi and Karkat and Rose and everyone is watching you get your ass handed to you by Gamzee of all trolls.

All you can see out of your bruised eye is a fist swinging and swinging and swinging. By now the pain doesn't even register, and you can feel your cheek and bottom lip swelling up, large cuts going across both.

Your right eye is really the only thing functioning now, and he paps non too gently at your cheek when your consciousness starts to slip. "C'mon Strider, stay with me."

You groan something, something that sounds strangely close to your brothers name, wondering where he was. Gamzee sighs somewhere above you and he grabs you by the front of your shirt, growling out, "I said wake the mother fuck UP." and slammed you back up against the rock wall again. Something else snaps and you howl with pain, your knees buckling out from under you, and the only thing keeping you supported at this point is Gamzee's grip.

Your head bobs against your chest, vision blurred and he grips your hair by the front of it, slamming your head back against the stones. You can feel blood seeping along your hair and he spits in your face, really looking like he was perfectly capable of killing you at any moment.

"Fucking pussy ass bitch." He's saying, obnoxiously papping at your cheek again when your vision goes blurry again. "You fucking deserve this."

"You're crazy." You spit at him, managing to smack his hand away, feeling dizzier as each moment passed. "You're fucking fucked up."

He laughs at that and a club appears to your right, connecting with your jaw, hearing another snap and a pop when you hit the ground. You whimper with pain as you hold your injured jaw. "There. Now you ain't to be spewing that blasphemous shit no more."

"Fuckin' crazy.." You mumble through swollen lips, shaking forcing yourself to your feet, supporting yourself with your sword. His eyes have that glint again and he smiles, slamming up against you, feeling something pierce the skin on your stomach.

Three long gashes. Blood immediately starts to soak at your shirt and you drop to your knees, arms wrapped around your stomach in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding, forehead pressed to the ground. His shoe comes down on the back of your neck, forcing you down further, and his grin is taunt now. "This is what you fucking get for ruining my miracles. For taking my best friend away from me. For everything you fucking did, everything you fucked up for me. But I gotta be all sorts of thankful to you, Strider."

He applies more pressure to the back of your neck and you rasp out something he either didn't catch, or just flat out ignored. "You showed me the true path to the Messiahs, you woke me to my true mother fucking calling."

He moves his foot away from your neck, plucking your sword from your limp side, kicking you over onto your back. Above you are stars, swirling and spinning, and spittle mixed with blood runs down your cheek. He stands over you, sword poised for your chest and you raise your hand in front of the blade, shaking your head. He smiles and shoves himself forward, the blade slicing through the center of your hand, to your chest, just above your heart.

You scream, not even enough strength to try and free yourself. Your whimpering your brothers name again, and Gamzee tuts, circling about you and gives you a kick across the face every so often. After what felt like ages, he seemed to get bored with his game and kicked across your broken jaw one last time before starting to walk off.

"Since you can't die, and trust me that is a real fuckin' shame, I'll be headin' off now. Besides," He said as he turned back to face you, bloodied clubs in his hands, a wide unnerving smile on his face. "I got a lot to talk to Karkat about too."


End file.
